A Star is Always With You
by herimaginaryworld9128
Summary: Finn and Rachel are healthy, living happily; with five healthy children..until one night a man breaks into their home and kidnaps their seven-year old daughter. Their lives change forever, but there is a saying; a star is always with you. Will their daughter return to them?
1. A Summer Fun

**A Star Is Always With You:** Finn and Rachel are healthy, living happily; with five healthy children..until one night a man breaks into their home and kidnaps their seven-year old daughter. Their lives change forever, but there is a saying; a star is always with you. Will their daughter return to them?

 **Chapter 1:**

 _ **Summer June 14th, 2033**_

 **Finn and Rachel Hudson:** Finn is the director of McKinley High for Glee Club while Rachel is also a director for Lima Performing Arts High School. After Rachel's chance to shine on the Broadway Stage in NYC she has thought about wanting to start a family and live normally. They are devoted parents to five beautiful and healthy children.

 **Michael Christopher Hudson:** Mike is an eleven-year old big brother. He enjoys sports, especially football just like Finn. He can't wait to be in high school and become quarterback. Even though he is the big brother, he acts like a jerk towards his younger siblings.

 **Emily Rose Hudson** : Emily is an seven-year old sweetheart, very timid, but she has a special talent. She's a singer, just like Rachel. She's a spitting image of her. She learned how to sing before she can even walk. Emily is very caring and kind to others.

 **Lauren Kate Hudson** : Lauren is a five-year old little drama queen. She and Emily are very close; both have a voice of an angel. Though, Lauren got her storms outs from Rachel whenever she's upset or doesn't get what she wants.

 **Shawn Andrew and Kristin Jane Hudson:** They are two-year old fraternal twins. Shawn is in his terrible twos and says no to everything. This often gets him into time-out. Kristin is very, very shy; also a daddy's girl.

* * *

It's the first day of summer. School has finished and everyone has got their swimsuits out for the pool and beaches. The Hudson family have not stopped talking about their upcoming trip to Disneyland for the first time.

It's a tradition where Finn and Rachel started with their children. They'd have the pool open, along with water activties, and late night smores as a snack.

Summer is their favorite time of the year.

"More smores?" Kristin asked. Everyone laughed at her cuteness as she had chocolate and marshmallows all over her mouth.

"Don't think so you messy eater." Finn shook his head. He walks over to clean Kristin up.

"Look stars, dada!" Shawn said pointing to the moon and stars.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Finn asked. They look and admire the view. It's a peaceful night. No interruptions, no work, and no fights.

"Fifty five days until Disneyland!" Mike continues to count to the first vacation of the year.

"Fifty five days until I get to sing on the parade with all the princesses!" Emily smiles. It's one of her wishful dreams.

"That's never going to happen." Mike sticks his tongue at Emily.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Hey, now. Let's enjoy the evening with no arguments."

"I'm sorry." Emily apologized.

"It's not your fault. Mike started it." Lauren rolled her eyes at her big brother.

"Okay, okay..Maybe it's time for bed. We're all getting cranky..." Finn spoke up.

"No!" Lauren cried. "No bed!"

"Exactly." Finn gives a small smirk.

It all became quiet. Everyone settled down from their small arguments. Rachel stood up after hearing the doorbell ringing from inside.

* * *

She quickly left her family only to meet a familiar face. "Jesse-" She was not expecting him at all.

To Rachel, Jesse looked like he has not slept in days. That he's been a mess, and crying. She isn't sure why. She isn't sure how he found their address. They haven't spoke in years since she and Finn's wedding day. When he tried to ruin their marriage.

"Jesse..." She doesn't know what else to say.

"I-I lost my wife and daughter." Jesse began to sob uncontrollably. "I don't know who to go to. Everyone hates me.."

"Jesse, sit-sit down." Rachel isn't sure what made her welcome Jesse into her home. She lets him sit on the couch and she decides to make him tea with lemon. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"My daughter Sophia passed away from Leukemia. She...after her seventh birthday. She um, she asked not to live anymore, and I..I didn't agree to her wishes. My wife Jenna did. I screamed at her when we pulled the plug. We got in a huge fight and I left Jenna..." Jesse sobs onto Rachel's shoulder unexpectedly. "My parents died and I'm an only child. I don't know who to go to and.."

"Okay, ssh..Jesse. I am so sorry this happened. Do you need a place to stay?" Rachel asked concerned. Normally she'd talk to Finn about this but Jesse seems hopeless.

Like he needs a friend. "We have a guest room. You can stay until you figure out what.."

"I need someone, Rach. Please? Just be a friend."

"And I will be a friend." Rachel nods her head. She continues to let Jesse cry on her shoulder.

Little did she know that Finn stood away and watched the whole thing.

* * *

 _ **June 24th, 2033**_

Finn felt uncomfortable having Jesse staying since he remembers they're brief history. They were never friends to begin with. Finn was told Jesse would only be there for about ten days.

And today is the day.

He had no sympathy for the man. "Day ten. He's gone today." He said joining Rachel for some coffee.

"Jesse is going to seek help. It only makes me sad because he made a close connection with the kids." Rachel sighed.

"Rach..." Finn gave her a look.

"I'm sorry. It's just sad what he's going through."

"I know, but do you remember-"

"Finn, not now alright?" Rachel said. She leaves the kitchen to wake up the twins.

Mike and Jesse came back after an early morning football throw. "Good morning, dad." Mike greeted Finn. "By eighth grade I should be a quarterback." Mike announced proudly. "This cold water feels great."

He doesn't pay attention to Finn's glances at Jesse. Jesse quickly notices. "I should pack my things. Thanks, Finn..." Finn doesn't say anything.

"Why do you hate him? He's not a bad person." Mike asked not understanding.

"I don't hate him. We don't' hate anyone in this family."

"Okay, dad."

"It's something that happened already."

"If it happened already, you still don't like him much."

"When you're old enough to understand, I'll tell you." Finn sits down with Mike reading a sports magazine. He doesn't know how to tell his son how he's upset Jesse was the one to play outside with him.

Later on, Rachel said goodbye to Jesse. Jesse thanks the family for giving him a place to stay for a while.

As for Finn, it's the last he hopes to see of Jesse St. James.


	2. July 4th and The Abduction

**Chapter 2:**

 _ **July 4th, 2033**_

Finn and Rachel lay together on a picnic blanket at the McKinley Park. It's where every Fourth of July there are fireworks. It's a time when everyone gets together.

From Carol, Leroy, Hiram, to Santana and Britney with their children.

The children were entertained by tumbles, cart-wheels, monkey-in-the middle, and board games.

"I'm so happy we all remain very close." Finn spoke up. He sees how Rachel is starting to have the shivers and pulls a blanket on her.

"Thank you babe." Rachel kisses Finn.

"Have we not taught you anything?" Kurt Hummel Anderson gives a grossed out look. "Keep it PG!"

Everyone laughed. "Kurt, it's fine. I'm sure they've seen us caught off guard." Blaine joked around.

"Chelsea has never seen us." Santana decides to join into the conversation. "She is two and she's smart and sassy, but.."

"Maybe she's an elephant." Britney said shrugging her shoulders. Rachel gives her a look. "Oh, Brit. How I've missed you. Thank you for coming all the way from Arizona." She thanks her long time friends who they only see during the Holidays. "Krissy kept asking when her best friend is coming." She glances at Kristin and Chelsea who are dancing to the music by Finn.

"Any time, Rach." Santana smiles.

Noah Puckerman barely paid any attention to what is being said. He looked like a little kid when the fireworks are starting to begin. "Oh! Badass fireworks." He says looking up at the sky.

"Uncle Noah! You're not allowed to curse!" Lauren glared at her Uncle. If anyone asked Lauren, she'd say Noah Puckerman is her favorite Uncle.

"Dad curses all the time. It's fine, Lauren." Nine-year old Dave Puckerman tells Lauren. He is Quinn and Puck's oldest child.

Quinn Fabray Puckerman hits Puck carefully. "What have I told you?"

"Can't help. I'm a grown-ass man." Puck shrugs his shoulders.

Lauren walks up to her parents. "Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Noah is getting me mad." She cried. She squeezes in-between her parents to sit in the middle of them.

"Uncle Noah? Can you please apologize to your sweet niece?" Finn asked in a baby voice, trying not to laugh.

"I really hate you." Puck mumbles. He then stares at Lauren. "I'm very sorry sweetheart."

"Fine." Lauren says angrily with her arms folded.

All the children gathered around the extended family. "Isn't this a beautiful moment? Reunited?" Carol spoke up.

"I love it Grandma!" Emily hugs her Grandmother.

The first firework scared Kristin for a bit. She cried on Finn's shoulder. Finn calms her down by humming her favorite lullaby. "It's okay. Do you want to look?" Finn asked. Kristin shook her head.

"Mommy! Look, it's a star!" Emily is so amazed at all the fireworks. The yellow star has caught her attention.

"I know. It's beautiful, baby girl." Rachel says.

The family enjoyed their night with amazing loud fireworks. Well, everyone but Kristin. "Love sissy." Shawn blows a kiss to Kristin to make her feel better.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Hiram asked as the family walks to their cars after an two hour show.

Rachel nods. "Very beautiful, daddy. I'm glad to spend it with all you guys."

"We'll see you in the morning? For coffee?" LeRoy asked.

"Of course dad." Rachel smiles hugging her father's goodbye.

"I'm so tired. Let's go home." Mike complained. It's a shocking for Finn since he and Mike had a bet how long he can stay past his bed time during the summer. "You lost the bet." Finn tried not to laugh.

"Who cares." Mike rolled his eyes.

Everyone says goodbye to each other. "Bye Grandma Carol. Love you!" Emily gives the warmest hug.

She's known to give one of the bests. "I love you too angel face." Carol returns the love back to her granddaughter.

After the forty-minute drive home from the park, Rachel carries a sleeping Prince, and Finn carries a sleeping beauty.

"Goodnight. Love you." Mike says giving hugs and kisses to Finn and Rachel.

"Goodnight. I love you, mommy, and daddy." Lauren says doing the same.

"Goodnight. I love you, mommy, and daddy. I'll see you in the morning. I can't wait to make homemade cinnamon buns for Grandma." Emily said. She also hugs her parents, kisses her siblings goodnight as well.

Rachel and Finn said goodnight and hugged them with love. "The house still smells like burnt artichokes, does it?" Rachel asked concerned. Before leaving for the park, made pasta with artichokes, but burned several of them. She had to let the window open.

"Should we leave it open for the night?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Just half way. The smell will go away tomorrow." Finn says. Rachel nods. They leave the kitchen with their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

 _ **July 5th, 2033 2:15 a.m.**_

Oakwood Lane is known to be a quiet peaceful neighborhood. No dog barking, no crazy loud parties, and the area is pitch black with no lights.

It's a main reason why Finn and Rachel choose to live in the area, because they both agreed it's the safest place.

With no alarm security the plan he came up with was successful. The Hudson's were not animal people. No one will ruin it.

He wore a dark clothes and a long black hood with a mask. He had a flashlight on the whole time as he makes his way through the stairs.

He remembers it clearly.

To the left is the parent's room, the first room on the right are the twins' room, the second one nearest is bathroom, the on the left is the guest room, the next to it is Mike's room, and the next one after that is Lauren and Emily's room. He remembers this because this is where he would hear Emily sing.

He quietly creeps the door opened. He's nervous at how he's going to do this. He knows the little one will scream her head off if she wakes up and sees him. He hopes she doesn't wake up.

The little one has the bed closet to the closet. He doesn't go anywhere near there. The one he wants is the older sister, the mature looking seven-year old. He gently taps her and he immediately knows she will scream so he covers her mouth with his hands.

"Don't you say a word." The man angrily says. "Do whatever I say because I have a knife with me." He tries to whispers.

"Wh-what why-" Emily tries to speak. It's hard to do so.

Little did he know, no matter how quiet he tries to be, he still woke Lauren up. "Get up. Quickly. Grab on your shoes, don't take anything with you." He rushes Emily.

Lauren can hear Emily whimpering. It's a cry for help. Oh, how Lauren wants to do anything but save her sister. She's scared, so scared.

Does the man know she's awake? Does the man know how much she wants to run to her parents? What if the man takes her? Why is she even taking her big sister? Her best friend?

Lauren wishes this is all a dream but it isn't after she pinched herself on the arm. She hides herself under the blanket but watches the whole thing. The man has taking Emily out of the room and maybe out of teh house.

She'll never know, at least not now. She can't move. It's like she's seen a ghost. What does she do? Does she wait? Does she stay until she's gone? She doesn't want to be taking too. Someone has to tell mommy and daddy.

She isn't sure when that time will come.

* * *

 _ **3:55 a.m.**_

Emily is gone. Her sister is gone. Lauren did nothing to stop the man. She feels like a horrible sister. She feels that maybe Emily hates her.

She isn't sure what she's feeling under her bed. Sweat? Urine? Of course she's potty trained and she doesn't understand how peeing on her bed happened.

She's five, for God's sake.

Once she got up, she grabbed her baby pink blanket. She's disgusted by her wetness. She quietly walks into her parent's room in tears.

Lauren is at her mother's side. "Mommy! Mommy! Emily is gone. Emily is gone." Lauren didn't even realize that she repeated herself. "Mommy! I need a diaper."

Rachel's eyes awoken from hearing her daughter's words. _Emily is gone? She needs a diaper? "_ Lauren baby girl.." Rachel slowly sat up. "I'm scared, so I peed."

"What?" Rachel shook her head several times. "What? You must have had a nightmare..."

It only took Finn several seconds later to wake up. "What's going on?" He asked concerned.

"What I saw is why I peed. Emily is gone. A man came in our room to take her away. Please, daddy! Please, mommy! Look for her. And I need to take a bath." Finn turned on the lamp. "Woah-woah.."

"Daddy, Emily is gone!" She isn't sure how many times she's said it. "It was a man." She repeated.

With that, Finn ran out of the room. He runs to Lauren and Emily's room. Checks under the bed, closet, everywhere.

No Emily.

He runs into Shawn and Kristin's room.

No Emily.

He runs into the guest room.

No Emily.

He runs into Mike's room. "Hey, Mike? Have you seen your sister?" Finn asked half asleep.

Mike mumbles. "Which one?"

"Emily." Finn responded.

"No. Let me go back to sleep." Mike cried. Finn ran his hands through his hair. Rachel carried Lauren to the bathroom and helped her get washed.

She then went to the girls room to clear out her bed sheets. Rachel began to panic even worse when her daughters' words became a reality.

Finn on the other hand went downstairs to check everywhere. The living room, the basement, the backyard, and all he got is no sign of Emily.

He opened the lights to the kitchen and saw the window being cut and opened wider than it was earlier. "EMILY!" He screamed. "RACHEL!" He screamed on the top of his lungs. He grabbed the nearest phone to dial 9-1-1.

He's angry, he's crying, he fears for his daughter's safety.

" _9-1-1, what's the emergency?" The police officer spoke up._

 _Finn can feel shivers everywhere. He's shaking. "My daughter...my daughter-please help her!" He chokes on a sob._

 _"Sir, we need you to please calm down. Can you say that over?" The women on the phone asked._

 _"My daughter. Emily Rose Hudson, age seven; kidnapped from her bedroom. There's a witness. Please! Just come!" Finn's sobs became louder._

It only got worse when Rachel saw the scene herself. "Oh my god! Oh my God!" She covers her mouth sobbing. "Oh my God!" She turns around to Lauren. "What happened baby girl?"

"I don't want to say it." Lauren looks down on the ground.

Finn catches Rachel and holds her as she collapses. "Oh my God!" She keeps saying. She's speechless. Finn grabbed his cell phone to call his mom, LeRoy, and Hiram.

"Oh my God! My baby! Emily! Where..."

And within minutes, police cops, and detectives came into the home of where the abduction of Emily Rose has happened.

* * *

 **Thank you for those who are reading! This story may be a time jump by a few years.**  
 **And if you want anyone in the story who I haven't mentioned in the chapter, please let me know.**

 **Don't stop reading and reviewing!**


	3. The Face of Emily

**Chapter 3:**

 _ **July 5th, 2033 5:00 a.m.**_

The hour of the morning for July 5th, 2033 is nothing but a nightmare. Relatives, neighbors, and friends came out to support the family.

To help them.

The house in the front is covered by a yellow tape. The kids stayed with Quinn stayed with the kids while Carol comforted Finn and Rachel.

Rachel, on the other hand isn't taking this too well. For the past hour, there's only one person to blame.

Herself.

If she had closed the window before bed, none of this would have happened.

She hasn't stopped crying. Her cries turned into sobs which every other minute turned into vomit.

"Did you and Emily ever fight? Were you guys close?" Detective Carlos asked writing down something on a notepad.

Hiram and LeRoy held Rachel every minute. "Just bring Emily back to us.."

"Sweetheart, it's a yes or no question. They need to know.." Leroy tries not to push Rachel, considering in the condition she is.

"We're very close!" Rachel feels like she can't breathe. "Where are my children? My husband?" She asked. LeRoy held her close to him, rocking her back, and forth.

"They're in separate rooms. Being questioned just like you are." Another detective named Detective Thatcher responded.

"Daddies! Oh daddies." Rachel continued to sob uncontrollably. LeRoy and Hiram are worried for the family, especially Rachel. How is their daughter going to be able to sleep tonight?

* * *

In the other room Mike who's with Finn and Detective James.

"Do you have fights with Emily?" Detective James asked the young boy.

"Sometimes." Mike said shrugging.

"Do you get along with Emily?"

"Sometimes."

"Did you take her?" Finn stood up angrily at this question. "He's her brother! He's eleven, and of course he didn't take her!" He was yelling. Yelling so loud that the people outside of the room can hear him.

"Sir, please.."

"Don't 'sir, please me...' you've crossed the line." Finn stood up angrily. "How is this suppose to help bring my daughter home?!" He yelled. And with that, he left, as well as Mike.

Rachel ran to Finn and buries her face on his shoulder. She's never felt this week. "We're going to get her back, okay? I promise you." Finn said kissing Rachel's wet and rosy cheeks.

All Rachel could do is nod.

And cry even more.

* * *

Detective Luddington has sat with Lauren, Puck, and Dr. Caramel who specializes with children in any type of trauma. It was suggested by one of the dectectives, since Lauren is so young, and wet her bed.

Dr. Caramel convinced Detective Luddington to take it easy on Lauren. She's only five.

And she shouldn't be pressured to remember everything. "You are a brave little girl. You did the right thing." Detective Luddington smiled.

Puck kept smoothing Lauren's back for comfort. "I'm not a brave girl. I let him take sissy." Lauren whispers quietly.

All of this broke Puck's heart into millions of pieces. No one deserves this. Not his best friends or their daughter. "But you had the courage to wake up mommy and daddy. You're the reason why we're here."

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. She doesn't know if this is a good thing. "Now Lauren, I want you to please answer any that you can." Detective Luddington clears his throat. "What do you remember?"

"A man. A monster. He came in and took sissy. She said what-why but the monster told her not to say a word, don't take anything, put her shoes on, and if he scared her because he said he has a knife." Lauren said slowly but with all honesty.

Detective Ludington nods. "Did you see his face?"

"No. It was dark. I'm sorry." Lauren apologized.

"Don't apologize sweet-pie." Dr. Caramel tells Lauren.

"How long do you think you stayed in bed?" Detective Luddington asked.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Long enough that she's scared shitless she peed on her pants!"

Lauren jumped by the sound of her Uncle's voice. "Uncle Noah.." She started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Puck apologizes immediately. "How is this suppose to help Emily?!" He screamed.

He couldn't take being in the room anymore.

He wants the best for his friends.

They don't deserve this at all.  
_

* * *

 _ **7:15 a.m.**_

A lot has been done in the past two hours. Finn and Rachel picked out the latest family photo of Emily and her second grade photo.

They made fliers, pink ribbons for Emily's favorite color, and a pin with Emily's photo on it with the words _Please Help Find Me, Emily Rose Hudson._

Everything is giving out to the family, friends, the town, and the community.

Grandma Carol took the children with her at her place. In about thirty minutes, Finn, and Rachel, along with family members by their side are speaking out to the press.

To ask everyone for their help, support, and prayers for Emily.

Kurt finds Rachel hugging her arms standing by the door. He wipes her rosy cheek. "I really wish I can make everything better. A facial mask, with Barbra movies. Those make you smile." Kurt says pulling Rachel closer to him.

"No. Nothing will, Kurt." Rachel said removing Kurt's arms and heading her way upstairs.

Finn stands by Kurt. "I want to help."

"You are helping, bro. By being here." Finn hugs Kurt. "Give her some time."

Kurt nods. "I'm sorry any of this happened. It's such a cruel world out there." He sighs. "Are you ready?"

"I need to do this. I need my baby girl home." Finn says.

He can't hide his tears any longer. He decides to cry. And Kurt doesn't leave him behind.  
_

* * *

 _ **7:30 a.m.**_

A big poster of the flier is being held by Finn as he and Rachel speak to the press.

It will be on the nationwide news.

All around the world.

Emily's face will be seen.

Tears are streaming down Finn and Rachel's faces. Rachel is uncontrollable. She needs to be held by three men.

Her husband and her fathers.

"Emily, we're looking for you. We love you. Please come home." Finn spoke out. "We need you."

"We love you a lot, Emily. Whoever has her, please bring her back to us." Everyone stares at Rachel.

This sob is different than any others throughout the morning. She turns away and runs back into the house.

She feels so weak.

And sick.

She can't find her strength.

But she needs to be strong. Strong for her family. Strong for her children. Strong for Lauren.

And most of all, strong for Emily.


	4. Falling

**Chapter 4:**

 _ **July 5th, 2033 10 p.m.**_

No one in the town has stopped searching for Emily. Detectives mentioned to Finn and Rachel how after twenty-four hours a child goes missing, they are usually dead.

Finn refuses to believe his oldest daughter is dead. Rachel believes that they are lying. Emily is alive, out there somewhere.

After a long day, Rachel curled up in bed, and covered in blankets. Kurt and Blaine offered to stay in the house for a few weeks just in case their relatives fall apart.

Finn joins her on their bed. Her heart is beating so fast that it's visible to see. Her eyes are swollen that she can barely open them. Most of all, she's shaking, and so fragile.

Finn is afraid to even comfort her or say anything. "I can't see you like this. It breaks my heart. And I know you're upset. We all are. We have to be okay for Emily and for our children." Finn hesitates to stroke Rachel's cheeks.

When he does, she flinches but then remembers it's her husband. "Hiram mentioned if you can't sleep, they'll want to put you to sleep themselves. Do you want that?" Finn asked concerned. "It's hard. I know baby girl..." He wraps his warm arms around Rachel to protect her.

"Everything-it's my fault." Rachel slowly says in between her sobs. Finn rocks her back and forth. "Nothing is your fault." Finn reassures her.

"I burned the artichokes." Rachel reminds Finn. "The smell...and we...we left the windows. How can I be such a horrible mother?" She wipes her tears away with Finn's white shirt.

She's clinging onto him. She's holding on tight. She doesn't want to lose anyone else. "God, I'm so stupid." Finn hates this. He hates the way Rachel is bringing herself down.

He hates how Rachel is blaming herself for everything. He doesn't stop comforting her. He lets her sob until her tears make her tired.

Thirty minutes later, she has fallen asleep. Finn makes sure she is covered warmly with the blanket. He prays to his Grilled Cheesus for keeping safe and returned back to the family who loves her.

* * *

 _ **July 6th, 11: a.m.**_

Kurt and Blaine woke up early to make coffee and breakfast for the Hudson's. Even with everyone outside searching, Kurt knew his brother-in-law, and best friend didn't get the best sleep of their life. They talked to the detectives outside and let them know what was going on.

Kurt made a family favorite, Belgian waffles, and with oatmeal. Finn joins them with the most exhausting face. Every other hour of the night, Rachel awoken from a nightmare that seemed too real.

It was hard to tell her whatever she seen is just a nightmare. "Did you get any rest?" Blaine asked looking at Finn.

"Every often. It's Rachel who I'm worried about the most. I can't leave her side." Finn stretches out his arms and yawns. He poured himself a cup of coffee.

Kurt smiles remembering how much his step-brother hated drinking coffee when he was younger. "All black?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"Doesn't matter." Finn responded shaking his head. "Why don't you go back upstairs with your coffee. We'll give prepare your breakfast. You don't need to leave Rachel today." Blaine offers.

Finn smiles. He hugs his family. "Thank you." He says. He's thankful for his family who loves and cares about them.

Without them by their side, he knows he'll be lost.

* * *

 _ **1:30 p.m.**_

Rachel requested to stay inside all day. She isn't up to joining the search or receiving hugs from neighbors and strangers.

She didn't ask for any company either. She just wants to be alone but Kurt knew that isn't the best idea.

He finds her inside Emily and Lauren's room. "No one is supposed to be in here." He tells Rachel who is hugging Emily's favorite stuffed teddy bear she named Zoë.

Rachel is looking around the room. The pictures, the drawings, the dolls, pretend make-up, the tea-set, and her unmade bed.

She isn't crying. She's cried so much. She come to think that maybe there aren't any more tears left. "Kurt? How do I know if she's had anything to eat, or anything to drink, or even have a bath. How do I know she's not hurt?" She asked looking inside the window.

"We hope for the best." Kurt touches Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel, I need you to eat something. You didn't touch your oatmeal. I made your favorite one, especially for you."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't want to continue to live my life without knowing if Emily is okay." She whispers so quietly, Kurt almost asked her to repeat herself. "Can I please have some time alone? Before I'm seen in here? Please, Kurt?"

Her voice. It aches Kurt's heart. "That's not a good idea.."

"Kurt! I want to be alone." She closes her eyes to only let more tears stream down her face.

"Rachel-" Rachel turns around. Her face is full of sadness, anger, and guilt. She's standing in front of Kurt.

She isn't saying anything. Kurt slowly comforts Rachel but she pushes him away by constantly hitting him. Kurt knew this was going to come. And it's good that it did. She needs to let everything out.

She can't hide her emotions. As a best friend, he'll always be a shoulder to lean on. 'Kurt! I'm sorry.." She apologized through tears.

"Ssshh...Ssh.. I'm always here for you. I'm not going anywhere." He holds onto Rachel and never lets her go.

* * *

T **hank you for the reviews! It keeps me going :)**  
 **And Happy Mother's day Out there to all the mother's!**


	5. Focusing On Us

**Chapter 5:**

 _ **September 7th 8:15 a.m.**_

A long tragic summer has come and gone. A first trip to Disneyworld was canceled. The kids were very upset and not understanding why they couldn't go. They returned home after spending the summer at Grandma Carol's.

Weeks, days, and a month have passed with still no signs of Emily. Finn and Rachel are thankful for everyone's love, support, and letters around the world.

Inside the home of the Hudson's, Rachel is cooking breakfast, and Finn is making lunches and preparing snacks for the first day of back to school. Mike will be entering the sixth grade at Lima Middle School, Lauren is entering Kindergarten at Lima Park Elementary, while the twins are going to daycare.

The twins are not old enough to understand what is going on and why they recently returned home. Every day, they ask where Emmy Sissy is, and Finn, and Rachel are not sure how to tell them.

"Emmy Sissy?" Shawn asked after taking a spoon full of his cut apples.

"Where Emmy, daddy?" Kristin asked.

Mike puts away his dishes on the sink. He turns to his mom and dad. "Someday, you'll have to tell them the truth." He says leaving the family.

Finn glances over at Rachel who's trying to stay strong. She shows a small smile. "She went to a camp." She can see how angry Lauren is getting after hearing what she has just said. "A fun getaway camp. She'll be back ."

"Back now?" Shawn asked innocently.

Rachel nods. "I hope so, Shawny-boy." Rachel says.

"Lunches are made. Let's get you two with your shoes on and into your car-seats." Finn says. He carries Shawn and Kristin out of their high chairs. "And how's my big girl doing today? Off to Kindergarten! That's a big deal." Finn rubs Lauren's back.

Lauren takes a while to respond. Ever since the ordeal, Finn and Rachel have notice she's stopped being bubbly like she used too. "I want to take a picture of you kids." Rachel announced feeling proud of how big her children are getting.

"No." Lauren responded quietly. "I want you to tell Shawn and Krissy the truth." She says angrily.

She storms out of the kitchen without saying hugging or saying goodbye to her mother.

* * *

 _ **12:15 a.m.**_

Finn went back to work at McKinley High after the ordeal. His students saw he isn't himself as he was before summer arrived.

One girl, a senior named Chloe raised her hand. "Are you alright, Mr. Hudson?" She asked.

"It looks like you haven't been well rested in days." Another student a junior named Matt adds on.

"I'm going through a lot. A lot with my family..." Finn tries to explain.

"Your daughter. I'm very sorry. My family and I pray for you all the time." Chloe's words have comfort Finn.

"Thank you." Finn smiles. "I really appreciate it." He says. "I want this week to be dedicated about Disney. Choose any song you've grown up with from a movie as a child. My daughter loves Disney, especially Princesses. I'm making this week also dedicated to her."

His students understood him. Every morning of they would watch the news with constant updates of Emily Hudson.

Their teacher is the nicest guy in the world. How can anyone do such a thing?

* * *

 _ **2:20 p.m.**_

Rachel spoke to her bosses and co-workers about not being able to head back to work. They understood, knowing she needs some time to herself. LeRoy and Hiram kept her company in the home where she constantly cleans.

It's so spotless she has nothing to clean at all. This truly worried the Berrys. "Rach, Rach...I have some movies. Broadway movies even. Why don't you sit with us? We'll have a relaxing time." Hiram suggested picking out popcorn from the bowl they made.

"Cleaning is like therapy. You know I always clean when I'm upset." Rachel says dusting off the television.

"But the house is perfectly fine." Leroy tries to convince Rachel. "Rachel? Come on, honey.."

"Daddies, no! I have to do the dishes..." Rachel spoke up.

"Sweetie, I did them earlier." Leroy reminded Rachel. "Your therapist said-" Over the summer, the family has seen a therapist.

Rachel agreed to go but only twice a day whenever she wants too. "Daddy? Don't bring Mrs. Silvers up." Rachel cried. "I want to d o the dishes." She repeated herself.

"There's nothing over there, sweetheart." Hiram said calmly. "It's okay to relax." He stood up and placed his hand on Rachel's arms. He slowly took her with him to let her sit down on the couch.

"Shall we watch Funny Girl?" Hiram asked.

Rachel crosses her arms. "Emily and I love that film. I can't watch it without her." She suddenly felt the shivers. "You guys can choose. I honestly don't care."

Hiram and Leroy worriedly look at each other. This isn't their daughter but they understand.

Everyone in the family is affected.

They just hate to see how much Emily's abduction has affect Rachel. 

* * *

_**6:00 p.m.**_

Dinner was made by Carol. She decided a homemade mac and cheese and chicken cutlet. It's comforting, she knows how much her love ones need this.

She also couldn't wait to hear how everyone's first day of school went. "Shawn and Kristen's teacher said they were the greatest." Finn smiled feeling proud after picking them up from school.

"We sing ABC!" Shawn says clapping. "We count."

"I count ten!" Kristen holds up ten fingers.

"That's very good. I'm so proud of you angels." Carol couldn't stop feeling like a proud grandma.

"Sixth grade is lame. No one really are from my old school." Mike shrugged. "And people kept staring at me because they know I'm a Hudson."

Finn stares at Mike. "What's wrong with being a Hudson?"

"We're on the news, dad." Mike reminded Finn. "All the time. They know who my sister is.."

"Emily." Lauren spoke up. "You can say her name."

"Maybe I don't want too." Mike glared at Lauren.

Carol cleared her throat to stop this argument. "Lauren, baby? How was your first day of kindergarten?"

"Fine." Lauren said. "I like it." She smiled and took a big bite of her mac and cheese. "This is really yummy Mac and Cheese, Grandma. It's Emily's favorite." SHe continues to smile.

Out of anyone besides the twins, Lauren is the one who brings up Emily the most. She never stops talking about her.

She's scared if she doesn't mention her name, she will forget about her, and she hopes this will never happen.

"I know. I remember." Carol rubs Lauren's back. "We'll always have her favorite food when she comes back." Carol kisses Lauren's rosy cheeks.

Finn placed his fork down. "Mom? Can we not...for now.." He begged after observing Rachel who hasn't touched her dinner.

"Um, yeah sure..I'm sorry." Carol apologized.

She's gone through tragedy. Losing her husband was the hardest part of her life. She can't even begin to imagine what Finn and Rachel are feeling inside.

* * *

 _ **10:50 p.m.**_

 _It seems like fog or a vision. Rachel doesn't know what it is really. She just knows she's standing and staring at the fog. She opens her eyes wide after seeing a young girl, about seven-years old, and being beaten to death._

 _A young girl who is identified as her daughter. She wonders where everyone is and why anyone isn't there to save her._

 _Rachel is petrified. Her daughter is dead, right in front of her eyes. "No! Baby girl, oh baby girl. Please! You are alive, please be alive. Oh baby..."_

 _The fog disappeared. Emily disappeared._

Rachel had awoken breathing heavily. Finn woke up after sensing something is wrong with Rachel. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked with being half awake.

"I saw Emily. She's dead..."

"Stop." Finn said. "It was in your nightmare."

"Why did it feel so real?" Rachel asked quivering.

Finn turns on the nightlight. Rachel's lips turned blue. "I wish I can take all your pain away."

"Finn, she's dead." Rachel cried staring straight and not looking at her husband. "I don't know what to think.."

"Think nothing." Finn said. "Because she's alive. You know it, and I know it."

"No! I saw Emily covered in blood."

"You need to understand it was all a nightmare. It's not going to happen."

Rachel hasn't stopped quivering. She doesn't think she can go back to sleep. "You-you promise?"

"Rachel-"

"Finn! Do you promise?"

"Don't make me do this..." Finn watches Rachel grab a blanket and a pillow. She storms out of the room.

"Rachel!" Finn yelled after her.

He knows he can't make promises he can't keep but he also doesn't want to think of the worse that can happen.

* * *

 **I normally don't update twice in a day but I had wrote several chapters! A few months of a time jump, mostly to see how the children are coping with the ordeal.**

 **Till then, read, review, and enjoy**

 **Thank you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **November 10th, 2033 9 a.m.**_

With four months passing, and Holidays coming around the corner Finn and Rachel haven't had it easy. Because there aren't any evidence besides Lauren being the witness, Detectives broke the news of how the case should be close.

Finn kicked chairs after chairs. He protested with the help of his family not to close the case. They've even asked if they wanted to bury a cast-kit for Emily to put it to rest.

It's been an emotional ordeal. Finn and Rachel pray every night for it to end and for Emily to come home.

The grandparents have helped so much throughout everything, so have the Hummel-Andersons, so it was Quinn and Puck's turn to stay. Dave and four-year old Jasmine have kept the children company.

"Why would anyone ask such a thing? Why would anyone ask us to bury Emily, body, or no body?" Rachel asked with anger.

She's furious and full of rage. "I'm never going to say goodbye! Never!" She furiously kept shaking her head.

"This case will never be closed." Finn spoke up. "This is unbelievable."

"You fought them. You didn't have to agree. The case is opened." Puck says calmly. "Remember that, we love Emily, and we will never do this to her."

"Puck's right." Quinn smiles. "You guys are wonderful parents. Emily is grateful for everything you are doing."

Finn watches Rachel carefully. Her lips start to quiver. He hates when this happens. "I'm awful at being a parent." She covered her face with her hands and silently cries.

Quinn pulls her into a hug and gives her a shoulder to cry on.

For Quinn, seeing her friend like this is anything but painful. 

* * *

_**1:00 p.m.**_

Puck decided to play a football with the boys. Quinn took the girls in the playroom and had her nail-polish out.

She event paints Rachel's nails. "I'm too mad, Quinn." She spoke up. "I'm too mad to go out there. I'm mad at the world." Quinn nods, carefully listening to every word she is saying. The family's therapist has told Rachel to not be afraid of what she is feeling inside.

"I'm mad they almost gave up on us." She said staying still. "Do you believe Emily is in good care? That she's healthy? Eating, drinking, and taking baths?"

Quinn closes her eyes. "I want to believe that. I want to believe that she's not being tortured."

"I want to believe that too." Rachel slowly agreed along with Quinn. She glances at Lauren, Kristen, and Jasmine who are drying their pink-sparkle nail polishes.

"Mommy! Nails pink!" Kristen shows her nails to Rachel.

"Very pretty, baby girl." Rachel smiled.

"Don't play your nails, sissy." Lauren warns Kristen. "They'll get ruined."

"I touch them?" Kristen asked.

"No! Not yet." Lauren said honestly.

"How is she doing?" Quinn asked of Lauren.

"She still sleeps with Finn and I. She loves to constantly talk about Emily." Rachel tries not to cry. This is supposed to be a moment to enjoy. "She makes cards and collects little things as present for when Emily comes home. She keeps me going." She paused. "My kids are the reason the reason I'm alive." She responded.

Quinn sees Rachel has her good days and her bad days. Most of the time, she wishes Rachel can have more of her good days. "How's Mike doing?"

Rachel thinks about Mike. He acts like nothing is going on. He wants to live a normal life and not be reminded everyday he is Emily's sister. He gets angry, upset, and sometimes in fights with other students in his class.

One time, he received detention for punching a classmate after he mentioned how Emily isn't alive. "He's trying. He's the older brother. And I know he doesn't mean to fight." Rachel said about Mike. "His anger issues...it worries me."

"You think that's a character trait from Finn?"

"Possibly."

"He'll be okay." Quinn smoothes Rachel's right arm. "And the twins?"

"They still think Emily is on a fun trip."

"What?" Quinn asked shockingly. "Rachel, hon.."

"Quinn-they're not going to understand. They're three."

"Jasmine understands. She's four."

"And I hope she doesn't tell Shawn and Kristen what exactly happened to her sister."

"Oh Rachel.."

"Quinn...can we not? Anymore? Please?"

"Okay, I'm terribly sorry."

"Okay." Rachel said.

Maybe today isn't one of Rachel's good days. Quinn thought to herself.

* * *

 _ **1:30 p.m.**_

Puck high fives Mike after he throws a football across the yard. "You're doing great, Mikey!"

"It's Mike." Mike corrected his Uncle Puck.

"I'm sorry." Puck apologized. "You and Dave make a great team."

"You and dad are bad at football." Mike laughed.

"We used to be headquarters son, a long time ago."

"Long, long time ago." Mike said. He grabbed big water bottle and joins the boys to play on the on the slides.

Finn and Puck sit down and rest. "He seems good. Mike." Puck spoke up.

"A little better than the beginning. But no one is going to be okay." Finn said truthfully. "He likes company, family company. And I want to thank you for doing this."

"Not a problem, bro. I love your kids. They're like my own.." Puck paused. He's nervous to ask the next question he has in mind. "Um, how are you-you and Rachel?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Finn didn't mean to snap at Puck. "I want today to be a good time for us."

"Okay." Puck said. "I respect your wish."

"Thank you for understanding." Finn pats Puck's on the shoulder. "I'm going to make Shawn feel like a superhero flying high on the swing." Finn said. With that, he got up, and left a worried Puck behind.

* * *

 _ **10:30 p.m.**_

Lauren can't sleep. Maybe it's because tonight she wanted to feel like a big girl and sleep in her own room ever since the summer when a monster took her sister. Her parents tucked her in, not only them, but Quinn, and Puck as well.

Two hours and thirty minutes have passed since her bedtime. She can see it already, she'll have trouble waking up for school the next day. There's one thing bothering her that she can't keep it to herself.

A memory of a person came through her mind. Somebody who stayed in the house that one time because he was sad of losing his daughter.

Why does she suddenly remember him so well? What's his name?

 _Jordan, John, Jared, James, no...Justin? None of them. I know the face but I can't remember the name! Joe, Jesse! There you go! Jesse! The man who stayed in our house. Daddy was mad because mom let him. He has Emily!_

Lauren ran out of her room with her pink blanket. She barges in Finn and Rachel's room where Finn was doing some searching work while Rachel looked through photo album. "Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled, not even afraid if she woke up her siblings.

"What? What?" Finn asked concerned. He stopped what he was doing.

"Uncle Noah! Aunt Quinn!" She yelled out the door for her Aunt and Uncle.

She didn't begin her knowledge until everyone came gathered together. She carefully sat down in the middle with her parents. "Jesse is the one who took Emily. I remember now. I remember the voice. It's him, mommy, and daddy." She announced taking a deep breath.

"He stayed with us remember? Daddy, you were mad because mommy let him stay..."

"I remember." Finn said. "Dammit! Jesse!" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Bastard." Puck mumbled. Lauren shot him a glare.

"St. James." Rachel stares blankly. "How..how...did we not know? Lauren, sweetheart, my baby girl. It is him."

"It is, mommy." Lauren said. "What are we going to do?" She asked concerned.

"We're going to get that bastard's face out there! It's the first thing in the morning." Puck said, trying his hardest not do slam the wall.

"Noah!" Quinn cried. "Lanuage."

"Yeah." Lauren rolled her eyes. "My ears are bleeding." She's heard this expression million times befoer from Mike when he used to say this to Emily after she sang.

She never quite got it until now. "We know what he looks like, where he lives, his name, and his age...I really hope we get him. And Emliy back." Finn said. He immiedately grabbed a seperate paper and a pen.

"He's a suspect that's for sure." Puck agreed with what Lauren came up with.

By tomorrow morning the family will make sure Jesse St. James name will be all around the nation as a suspect who kidnapped Emily Rose Hudson.


	7. The First Thanksgiving

**Chapter 7: The First Thanksgiving**

 _ **November 24th, 2033 6:30 p.m.**_

The smell of Thanksgiving has bought Rachel in a brighter mood. Even though, it is her first Thanksgiving without Emily, she still seems very cherry. She loves to cook around the kitchen. She loves making turkey, mashed potatoes, Mac and cheese, banana bread, sweet potatoes, and all the tradition recopies.

She had leaves decorated around the house. She had flowers and all the children looked amazing in their Holiday outfit. As family, it's always her fathers, Carol, Burt, The Hummel-Andersons, and the Puckerman's.

The children had their table while the adults sat together. They were happy when they saw fresh homemade apple pie from Grandma Carol.

They all gathered at the dining table.

"Wow. This smells delicious." Leroy spoke up. He loves the smell of everything that's on the table. He's grateful to be with his family after what they are going through.

Rachel smiles at her wonderful family. Just like Leroy, she's grateful. Very grateful. Her family keeps her strong. Her family is the reason she's happy and smiling.

And why she decided to go on with the Holiday without her baby girl. "May I have everyone's attention?" She asked grabbing a glass of white wine.

The kids had apple juice instead. "Let's say Grace and make a toast." She said and smiled. "Lauren? Would you like to say Grace?" She asked her daughter who's wearing a black floral dress.

"Yes mommy." Lauren said feeling honored. "Dear God, thank you for bringing us all together at this Thanksgiving day. Thank you for the food, thank you for all that we have, and the warmth of our beds, and clothes, and thank you for Mommy, and daddy. Please God, pray for those who are not able to celebrate with their families. Please God, watch out for Emily, and keep her safe. Please God, have her return to us." Lauren's sweet voice has been heard all around the room.

Everyone's eyes is closed until she said Amen. "And now let's make a toast. To being happy." She said cheering. They all cheered with their glass.

Finn smiled at Rachel. He can't remember the last time he has ever seen Rachel this happy.

The night was just filled with happineness. Laughter, cheers, children being happy, and talent shows. Lauren sang for the very first time.

She felt as if Emily was singing next to her.

"Would anyone like some coffee?" Rachel asked. They gave out dessert and she knows how well coffee goes well with pie or cake.

"Me!" Mike yelled out.

"Ha, ha." Rachel gave Mike a warning look.

"I'll have some Rach." Kurt responded.

"Anyone else?" Rachel asked before she leaves.

"I'll come with you." Quinn stood up. The two friends leave the family as they are being entertained by Leroy and Hiram's jokes, and stories about their past.

* * *

"This is such a beautiful evening." Quinn said grabbing mugs from the top cabinet.

Rachel nodded and agreed. "I came up with the idea of how we should write a note to Emily about this day. She's not going to remember it since she's not here. And she'll have something to look back too...I..it's just a thought."

"I feel her presence here. She didn't go anywhere. She's here." She holds her hand on her heart.

Quinn gives Rachel the biggest warmest hug. "You're the strongest mother I know."

"I'm trying." Rachel said. "I don't want to be sad today."

"It's okay." Quinn tried not to show any emotions.

Finn entered the kitchen to see if anything is wrong. "I have sensory paper and pen. We can get started."

"Started on what?" Finn asked wrapping his arms around Rachel.

"Writing a letter to Emily about how we thought of her."

"And then we save them?"

"Yes." Rachel responded. "She will walk into that door. I have fatih."

"I love you." Finn said kissing Rachel passionately.

"I love you too. So much." Rachel said.

Quinn turned around holding and jokingly felt grossed out. "Some things never change."

"Quinn!" Rachel cried. "You're horrible."

"Nothing makes me happier than seeing you so cheerful. Don't ever forget how amazing you are. Happy Thanksgiving, hon." Finn said as kissed her.

"Okay, I'm going to go..." Quinn grabbed some cookies. "It looks like you don't need my help anymore, Rach." She quickly left the room.

"Start the coffee." Rachel demanded. Finn nodded getting right to it. They have a moment to themselves for a while.

For once, it was great.

* * *

Back in the living room, everyone took their time to write the letter.

"Would anyone want to share?" Carol asked concerned of what her family wrote about her granddaughter who she misses terribly.

The living room is silent. No one is sure if they want to read.

Most of it is personal.

Lauren didn't want to be sad today. Not in front of her family, or in front of the little ones. She wanted to be a big girl. She just couldn't hold it in. "I wrote." She announced looking at every single person surrounded her.

"Go head munchkin." Puck gave Lauren the courage to talk about Emily.

She stood up and held Rachel's hand. "Five months passed since I last saw my big sister. My big sister, my best friend, everything, and my role model. Anything she wanted to do, I wanted to do. Mommy asked me one time, what do I want to be when I grow up? I want to be Emily, this is what I told her. It's the truth, actually. She's funny, loving, thoughtful, and caring. She's an amazing singing. She makes people cry." Lauren let out a laugh. "Emily and I never fight. Maybe if I we did, we always told each other sorry. I miss Emily. I miss her smile, her laugh, her voice, singing with her, playing outdoors, and hearing her read me a bedtime story. Thanksgiving is not the same without you." She paused to show Puck what she had next to say.

For approval if it was okay to say a bad word. "Munchkin? I'm not so sure if it's..."

"You always say that bad word." Lauren spoke up.

"But you're five. I'm an adult."

"Am I going to go there if I say it?" Lauren asked nervously.

"Do you want me to read it out loud for you?" Puck asked helping out.

"Yes, please." Lauren said. "I'm sorry." She apologized. She knows if she ever says that word in front of her parents, she'll be in the biggest trouble of her life. Puck stood next to Lauren and rubs her back gently up and down for comfort. "To the monster who stole my sister, I hope you go to are found, and live a sad life. I hope you go to hell." Puck ends Lauren's letter.

Kristen, Shawn, and Jasmine all covered their ears. Finn and Rachel gave each other a concerned. Lauren immediately ran upstairs. Finn and Puck follow Lauren to her room.

She's crying with her face buried on her pillow. She has all her favorite stuffed animals surrounding her. Puck continues to rub her back as Finn is speechless. He isn't sure how to talk to his little girl.

Lauren knew why the two important men in her life are in her room. _They were going to tell her she'll have her toys taking away, she won't be able to have playtime, or do anything fun. Grounded is the word. She thinks._

She can't believe she let her parents hear her expressions. "You didn't do anything wrong." Puck started talking. "You wanted to share how you feel." Guilty is the word and he knows it.

"Where did you here the bad word?" Finn asked concerned. He isn't going to ground his princess. Lauren shook her head. She doesn't want to speak. She wants to be by herself. "Princess?" Finn asked waiting patiently. He gets on Lauren's bed. He carefully sits her up and has her on his lap.

She's crying on his shoulder. Finn rocks her back and forth. "Uncle Noah." It took her within seconds to answer _. Maybe he will be the one grounded._ She thought.

Finn would have a talk with Puck after.

"I'm proud you are expressing how you feel. It's what we're told to do. Just remember, not to use that expression." Finn said calmly. He isn't going to raise his voice. "You are not in trouble, my princess."

Lauren looks up at her father. "I'm not?"

"No." Finn kissed Lauren on her wet rosy cheeks. "I really am sorry." She apologized trying to feel better

"Let's stop being big babies." Puck joked around. "Let's go back and enjoy the rest of the night."

"I like that idea." Lauren said. She hugs Finn and Puck. They go back downstairs where the family is met by playing twister and candy land.

Rachel walked up to Finn. She rests her head on his chest. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. We spoke to her."

"Thank you." Rachel said. She observes the fun around the atmosphere. "Happy Thanksgiving, hon."

"Happy Thanksgiving, gorgeous." Finn said kissing Rachel.

They turn around to the last family photo of Emily. "Happy Thanksgiving Emily." They whispered. Emily is never forgotten.

* * *

 **The next few chapters will be about Holidays without Emily, and more of the investigations!**

 **Thank you guys! Keep R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Gold Star Necklace**

 _ **December 14th, 2033 11:00 a.m.**_

The winter arrived in Lima, Ohio. No more fall color trees, instead they're covered in white snow. Rachel loves December. It's her favorite time of the year. Hanukah arrived, each night everyone's faces light up with a different present each year. Along with this Holiday, they celebrate Christmas which is right around the corner. Finn and Rachel did tons of shopping.

Of cousre they have bought Emily a gift. It doesn't matter how long it will take for her to open it, she will, eventually. Eventually, and they know it.

The search still continues. Even outside the cold, the town bundles up. Rachel invites them into their home for some nice cup of hot chocolate and coffee.

"How about we get a Golden Rechiever? They're supposed to be the friendliest puppies." Finn and Rachel took it to consideration about getting a dog for the children, and also to feel safe in the house.

"Sounds perfect. A girl or a boy?" Rachel asked.

"It depends." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "You know, they can fall in love with any puppy at the animal shelter."

"They're not going to stay a puppy forever."

"I know. I'm not dumb." Finn said. "I had a Golden Recehiver before."

"Did you?" Rachel stared at Finn. "When?"

"When I was five." Finn answered truthfully. He looked down at his phone receiving several text messages from the detectives who have never left the case.

"Detective Thatcher's wondering if you're ever going to go down the search." Finn hated to change the subject.

Never once did Rachel come down to the search since it started. Finn has come and gone, everyday so far. He explained to everyone how being there breaks his wife's heart. She isn't up to come out.

She is very thankful for everyone's generosity and support. She just can't go yet. "Do not make me go. Finn, you know I can't."

"I understand where you are coming from. I really do, but..Maybe it's time?"

"To come out and look for my missing daughter? What if I go and see a body belonging to a seven-year old? What if, Finn?"

"Do not think that!"

"It's what I feel." Rachel's started to have teary eyes. "I'm never going."

"And what will happen when Emily comes home? What if she ask all the questions about finding her? What then?"

"I will tell Emily that I prayed all the time."

"What if she thinks her parents never cared? Especially, her mother?"

"Why are you like this?"

"Because I want you to at least step foot. Just a foot..."

"No!"

"I think it will help you."

"Nothing will."

"Rachel!"

"You really want me there?" Rachel looked deep in the eyes of Finn's.

"I really do."

"Fine. I'm not speaking to you for a while." Rachel couldn't believe she agreed to step foot in a place she never thought she will.

* * *

 _ **12:15 p.m.**_

The kids came home from a half a day. Lauren found out her mother is going to the search fro the first time. She also agreed to go.

She isn't sure what exactly it's like there. She wants to see how many people love her sister, even if they are strangers.

Everywhere Rachel turned there were search dogs, familiar neighbor's faces, cameras, and sometimes the news crew. There are teenagers who have come out to help as well. "All these people love and care of Emily?" Lauren asked looking up at Rachel.

"Yes." Rachel's heart ached. She just wants to turn around to go back home.

Finn tried to comfort Rachel but she pushed away. "Come Lauren, let's greet them." Finn holds Lauren's hand.

They leave Rachel who is holding her gold star necklace. A mid old age women about her fifties walk over to Rachel with a young girl about Emily's age. She's in tears. "You must be Rachel. I'm Mrs. Smith. I live across the street from you guys. I'm very sorry this happened to such a sweet, lovely girl." Mrs. Smith tried not to cry in front of Rachel. "My daughter, she made a jewelry box for Emily. And has some letters in there." She hands them over to Rachel.

"I hope one day she will return back to your arms." She slowly gives Rachel a hug.

She accepts it. "One day, Emily and I can be friends. You know, after she comes home." The little girl smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hudson." She said.

Mrs. Smith and the little girl continued to walk around the search. This is all too much for Rachel. Seeing everyone who loves her daughter. These are people who have not missed a day.

Rachel is hugs herself being bundled with her jacket. She walked and walked until she couldn't. She isn't sure how far she is from her community.

She almost fell over a rock after tripping on something. It's a chain that's gold. Rachel picked it up, and when she saw what it was, she let out a huge sob.

It's a necklace all three of her girls have. They got it from their grandfathers on the day they were born. She's holding a gold star necklace with Emily's name engraved on it.

She collapsed on her knees.

What does this mean? She can't believe this.

* * *

 _ **4:00 p.m.**_

Being home is always the best feeling after going out in the cold. Finn made warm hot chocolate with huge smores.

They sat around the fire place. He kept staring at Rachel.

It's like she's hiding something.

"Are we getting a dog?" Mike asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Doggy?!" Shawn's face lit up.

"If we are, I'm naming it." Mike spoke up. "Arnold. Like the show Hey, Arnold."

"I like Angelica better." Lauren said.

"Too girly." Mike rolled his eyes.

"We're thinking about getting a dog. We're not sure when." Finn announced to the kids. Each one cheered with happiness.

"But you kids will need to have a reponsibilities." Finn said of the rules. "You know to clean their pee, poo, and hide your shoes, and toys."

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"Because you won't have any more toys when your dog is around."

"They bite?" Kristin asked.

"They sure do."

"Oh no!" Kristin pouted. Finn smiled at his youngest daughter. "Mommy? Are you okay?" Lauren asked noticing how quiet her mother is. Finn fidgeted a little when he remembered the last words she's told him. "Emily was there. I don't know when, but I..I found..." She takes out the necklace from her pocket.

She touches the engraving with her thumb. "This is Emily's."

"Let me see!" Lauren cried. Rachel gave the necklace to her daughter. "It is! Mommy, Krissy, and I have it!"

"I know, baby girl." Rachel said.

"Have you told anyone you have it?"

"No."

"Why not, Rach?"

"Because they'll think the worst case scenario." Rachel takes back the necklace. She puts it around her neck. "I need time alone." Rachel walks away with a sudden face.

This is all new to her. She found a piece that belongings to her daughter. She never wants her nightmare to become reality.


End file.
